


Side Story #1

by Narjen



Series: Hard Times Tough Decisions (Side Stories) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Clyde, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha Token Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Communication, Beta Eric Cartman, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Multi, Omega Bebe Stevens, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Thomas, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omega Wendy Testaburger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, attempt at redemption, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narjen/pseuds/Narjen
Summary: Craig’s & Tweek’s relationship is still a rollercoaster. While Craig tries to battle his demons on his own, Tweek is reflecting on his past choices.Side Story Part #1 to Hard Times Tough Decisions
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Series: Hard Times Tough Decisions (Side Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ☺️ As I said, I will try to fill the holes in the main story. This is part one of the side stories. It focuses on Creek. Part two, which I will probably post soon, focuses on Style. Part three will then delve deeper into Butters and Kenny’s story (not sure when I will post it)

Tweek watched Craig leaf through the magazine on his lap, totally immersed in it. The omega couldn't see the cover, but one thing was clear: he felt neglected.

The blonde moved closer to the alpha on the bed, touching thighs with him. No reaction. Craig's eyes remained transfixed on the magazine.

Summer break had just begun, and the omega felt thrilled to spend most of his time with Craig. However, said person wasn't paying attention to him.

Tweek’s hand moved to the alpha's crotch, and he turned his body toward the raven, whispering a soft “Craig” in a low and sweet voice.

“Hmmh?” Craig hummed, not taking his eyes off his reading material. He didn't seem to notice Tweek's hand being awfully close to his dick.

The omega huffed and tore the magazine out of the taller boy's grip, throwing it to the other side of the room, as far out of reach as possible. It landed on its head with a dull thud, revealing the cover to him. He could have guessed Craig was reading space-related stuff.

“Hey, I was reading this,” the alpha complained, but before he could stand up to get it, the blonde threw his legs over Craig's to sit in his lap.

“Instead of r-reading, you could d-do something else.” The tone in Tweek's voice was suggestive, though he accentuated his words with grinding his hips into the alpha's crotch. It wasn't a suggestion, but rather a blatant demand.

Craig took a sharp intake of breath, and he could feel his dick hardening in his pants. He tilted the omega's head back and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside forcefully. Tweek hummed in appreciation, but the alpha broke it off and said: “Let's plan our trip, shall we?”

The ravenette stood up and Tweek slid off his lap, face falling. He crossed his arms over his chest, lip sticking out to form a pout. He was aware that Craig was hesitant about sex ever since the thing Cartman stirred up at school several weeks ago, but he didn't think the alpha would avoid being intimate with him like the plague.

Groping, dry-humping, kissing and the occasional blow-job (which mostly Craig gave Tweek because the alpha wouldn't let him anywhere near his dick) wasn't nearly enough for Tweek.

“You coming?” Asked Craig, and the omega moved, though he still wore an expression of discontent.

“Coming.”

“What did you have in mind?” The alpha asked as he opened his laptop. “We could go camping and ask the guys to join us.”

“I d-don't want to be mauled to d-death by a bear or a radio-active boar.” The omega frowned at the mention of their friends. He wanted to spend time alone with Craig. Only the two of them.

“Heh,” Craig chuckled, pinching the blonde’s cheek. “That's rather unlikely. So, how about it?”

Tweek hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. He slid on to the alpha's lap again, putting his arms around the taller’s neck. “Can't we spend t-time alone. We already go to the water park on Thursday w-with the guys. Do y-you not want to be alone with me?” He was still sulking.

“We spend time alone all the time, and the more the merrier, right?”

Tweek's frown deepened, “Right.”

“Hey, don't be like that. We can do couple things too. Only the two of us.”

“Promise that w-we will do least 80% couple things on our trip,” the omega pouted.

“It's a pinky promise.” Craig linked their pinkies together as to seal the 'contract’. When the raven's soft lips met Tweek's again in a longing kiss, the blonde couldn't get enough.

“More,” he whined, following the alpha's movements, trying to catch the boy's lips again.

Craig obliged, but the moment it got too heated, he pulled away, opting to have a long cuddle session with the omega instead.

Tweek leant against the alpha's hard chest, eyes looking at the pictures of the NASA magazine Craig picked up again. He hoped the trip would be a good opportunity to get more intimate again. The omega was already having vivid daydreams about Craig’s dick, and it couldn't go on like this.

The next day, Craig woke up to an empty bed and a note on the right side of the pillow. He recognised Tweek's messy, almost hieroglyphic-like handwriting right away.

It read:

_Helping out at the coffee shop. See you later_. ❤️

  
The alpha smiled at the note and got up to get ready, intending to pay Tweek a little surprise visit. The omega looked cute in his work-clothes and the frilly apron. His buddy down there was definitely reacting to the mental image, but he willed it away. He had to learn to control himself better. He lost it twice, and he didn't want it to happen again. Despite Tweek assurances, Craig couldn't help blaming himself still. Resisting the omega was hard, but he couldn't risk hurting him again.

Tweek had been more needy, but Craig couldn't give in to his urges. Sex wasn't even that important, he told himself. He was too proud to admit that it scared him.

He walked downstairs, meeting his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a troubled expression on her face. She stood up once Craig entered the kitchen, and the alpha didn't like this particular look that he knew all too well.

“What's wrong,” he asked, sitting down in front of her, dread clogging his throat.

“Hey sweetie, I have to tell you something.” She took his hand, casting her eyes away. Then she spilled it. “Your father and I want to rekindle our relationship. He wants to be a better father to you. To Trisha, too. I think this time, he's genuine about it.”

The silence was suffocating, and for a split second, Craig thought he was still fast asleep. It had to be a nightmare. It couldn't be real. He pinched his arm and realised that this nightmare was pretty much reality. Why? Why was his mother so willing to forgive that man; so willing to look past the horrible traits of his character? It was mind-boggling. Was she even sane?

“Nothing can excuse what he did to us, but it would be worth to maybe give our family a second chance. I won't let him move back in right away, of course. But…”

Craig was still silently staring at her, boring holes into her forehead with his eyes. He couldn't explain the intense emotion boiling in his stomach.

“Seriously,” the alpha huffed out an unamused laugh, shaking his head. His fingers were gripping the surface beneath the table as he tried to hold it together. “Why?” He asked, “We talked about this. I won't forgive him, and I don't want to rekindle our non-existent relationship. You should move on and find someone who appreciates you. That man is not genuine. He doesn't know genuine, even if it hit him square in the face. He will just hurt you again. I told you before that there are people who don't deserve second chances. He had plenty. He can't be forgiven. What's wrong with you?”

“I know that, but this time, it's going to be different. He's changed. He truly has.”

“No. He just got better at fooling you.”

“You could at least talk to him. He got himself help, taking on his drinking problems. He asked about how you were doing and—”

“As if he cares. I don't believe him, and you shouldn't either. I am not gonna talk to him.”

“Craig, please just talk to him.”

“It's him or your children. Choose wisely.” Craig pushed the chair away rather aggressively. He hated his father; he hated the begging tone in his mother's voice as she called after him.

He hadn't seen his father ever since his mom kicked him out, and his life was so much better without him. He would never forgive that man for the years of torment and abuse. His mother was so eager to overlook and erase the past, still holding on to a long-lost love. Was it even love? Or was it nothing but her being drawn to familiarity? Craig wasn't ready to forget. Craig wasn't a forgiving person. He held on to his grudges, just like his mom held on to her love to his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2. Enjoy!

The sun was high in the sky, burning down on Tweek's pale skin. He was waiting for Craig to put sunscreen on him because he could already see faint spots of discolourations, turning red as the heat ate away on his skin.

The omega sat in the shade's shadow, watching the alpha rummage through their bag.

“Found it.” Craig shook the bottle and opened the cap.

Tweek crawled over to him, removing the long blouse that covered his torso, presenting his back. He hummed when Craig's hands put the cold, thick liquid on his heated skin, leaning into the contact of Craig's fingertips on his body.

“It's nice,” the omega said, and Craig was silent as his hands worked the sunblock into his neck, shoulders, back and sides.

Every touch sent shivers down Tweek's spine, especially when the alpha's fingers lingered too long in one spot.

“Done,” Craig croaked, his throat dry. Tweek’s body was only covered by his tiny swim shorts, making it hard for the alpha to keep his eyes on the blonde's face.

The omega turned around, leaning close to the alpha. “Here too,” he whispered, eyelashes fluttering.

Craig could feel the heat go south when Tweek squeezed sunscreen on his palm, guiding the alpha's hand over his chest.

It was erotic.

Craig brushed his fingers over the omega's perky nipples, mesmerised by the nubs hardening under his touch.

He continued to spread the white liquid over Tweek's chest, collarbones, throat and face, covering him in a fine sheen. Why did sunblock need to be white?

“Is this all you’re gonna wear?” He asked, taking in the omega's half naked form.

“Yes, w-why?” Tweek enjoyed the alpha's lingering gaze.

“It’s a little… revealing.” Craig's jaw was set, and he clenched the fabric of Tweek's oversized blouse.

“It's your turn,” the omega said, rubbing left-over sunscreen from his skin into Craig's, ignoring the comment.

“I don't need sunblock.”

“Everyone n-needs it.”

“I don't think I need it down there,” the alpha choked out, stopping Tweek's hand from travelling into his swimming trunks.

The blonde batted his eyes, pushing closer to brush his lips over Craig's; tongue darting out. His elbows laid on the alpha's shoulders, and his hands pushed him closer by the neck.

Tweek wanted to provoke him in an almost lewd way, and Craig let him as his eyes fluttered close and Tweek kissed him with languid motions, pushing his wet tongue into his mouth to start a wrestling match with his tongue. 

The omega moaned; his demeanour submissive. It set off a primal instinct inside Craig. It was there, demanding him to act and claim.

He pulled Tweek on his lap, squeezing the blonde's rare, kneading the flesh. It was soft and squishy, fitting into his hand.

The smaller boy was rubbing his chest against his; movements eager. The sweet omega pheromones entered his nose; delicate and alluring, clouding Craig's mind.

Tweek tasted fruity. He still had the taste of the raspberry lollipop he ate earlier still on his tongue, making kissing him even more addictive.

“Where’re in public,” Craig said against Tweek's tasty lips.

The omega grabbed the folded towel that was laying next to them and covered their lower parts with it, leaning further into the alpha's body.

“No one will n-notice.”

The raven's gaze wandered around. The area was filled with various people: young couples, old couples, families, teenagers and children. They were sunbathing, playing, reading, cuddling or just chatting. Would they notice what he and the omega were doing?

He could feel Tweek's hand sneak under his swimming shorts, both of them only covered by the towel.

“We shouldn't do this here.”

“I’ll be fast.”

The omega looked up; his eyes were hazy and the green in his emerald eyes glinted with lust.

Their position was awkward. Craig was half lying on the blanket, propping up his torso with his elbow while Tweek was on top of him, nimble fingers stroking Craig's erect member to life. Not that it needed stroking to be woken up, since the mere sight of Tweek was enough.

A surge of want filled his chest when the slick - wet and warm - dribbled over his fingers as he circled two digits around the blonde's entrance.

He could taste Tweek’s scent on his mouth, and it got harder to keep these intrinsic urges locked away.

There was nowhere he’d rather be than inside of the omega's wet, twitching hole, but he couldn't risk it.

“Craig.” Tweek's voice was barley above a small whisper. “I wanna d-do it. I want you. You said you’d do anything for me, right?”

“Yeah, I’d do a-anything for you,” the alpha said with a tint of desperation in his deep, throaty voice as he pressed his lips against Tweek's sternum.

The omega smiled, gliding his hand over Craig's tanned skin before he stood up, pulling on the alpha's arm and dragging him towards the changing rooms.

Craig was a little startled, not letting go of the towel, for he needed it to hide his throbbing erection.

They found an empty stall, and once the door was locked, Tweek pushed him on to the bench, climbing into his lap to continue where they had left off.

“If y-you wanna make me happy, then fuck me.” Tweek's voice was low and sultry and his bottom pressed into Craig's groin, drawing out a guttural groan from the taller boy.

The alpha bit his lips, eyes focused on the omega. He could still hear the people walking around outside, talking and laughing, ignorant to what was happening in the stall next to them. He could hear the water from the pools and smell the chlorine that mingled with Tweek's omega scent.

Craig caressed the omega's face, running his fingers over the smooth skin. He dipped his hand into Tweek's pants, massaging and prodding at the wet hole while the omega's hand was working down the alpha's dick, creating squelching sounds, coming from within Craig's swimming trunks.

The alpha had to bite his tongue to keep his voice down while he pushed his fingers past Tweek's swollen rim, making the omega moan against his shoulder and bare his neck in submission.

“Right ngh there!” The omega covered his mouth with his free hand while the other kept jerking Craig off with a rigid pace, fingers getting clumsy and uncoordinated until he stopped his movements to silence himself with both hands, clasping them over his mouth, moaning.

“You like it there?” Asked the alpha, mouthing at the omega’s neck.

Tweek nodded, “Put yours in. Put it in.” The blonde was rubbing his groin into Craig's, his tongue lapping on his sweaty skin, nibbling and sucking.

The omega felt his back hit the stall wall, banging his head while Craig pressed him against it hard, caging him and claiming his lips. Tweek didn't care about the pain; all he wanted was for the alpha to take him and fuck him into oblivion.

He panted against Craig's mouth; wanton moans tumbling from his lips as he struggled to contain them. Craig's scent turned possessive, and Tweek was about to come right then and there.

The alpha's hands roamed over his body, rough and grabby, pushing Tweek's every button. The omega had wanted this for weeks; he wanted Craig to do him the way he used to do him. He wanted him to manhandle him.

The sounds of sloppy kisses, suppressed moans and groans filled the air, but Tweek wasn't even trying to hold back anymore. The alpha was finally giving him what he wanted and needed.

The raven-haired boy pulled on the omega's hair, forcing him to bare his neck. A low growl escaped Craig's lips when Tweek pushed him closer by tightening his legs around his waist.

Craig got a perfect view of Tweek’s exposed throat and all of a sudden, an unpleasant memory struck him. He remembered the hand-shaped bruises that painted the omega’s neck, face, torso and thighs in different hues of blue, purple and yellow.

The worst of all were the blonde’s bloodshot eyes; The memory made him sick. How far would he go the next time if he were to let the control slip away again? Would Tweek continue to forgive him?

There was this all too familiar feeling inside his chest again, squeezing his heart so tight, it was making it hard to breathe.

He pulled away from the omega, stepping back and sliding down the wall. Tweek looked confused.

“What's w-wrong?” The omega stepped closer to him, crouching down to touch his knee; the touch was gentle and careful; disappointment starting to strangle his mind.

“I am sorry.” Craig reached out to caress Tweek's face, running his fingers over his neck. “I am sorry.”

“Craig?”

“Guys!! Are you in there?” Clyde knocked against the door, his voice loud. “We've been waiting for you for quite some time now. I am not interrupting something, am I?”

Craig was relieved and grateful for Clyde’s uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere.

“No. We’ll be there in a moment,” the raven said, getting up from the ground, realising how unsteady his legs were.

“B-But we’re busy,” Tweek protested, glaring at Craig. He felt betrayed.

“I don't feel like it.” The alpha pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact. He couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt whenever they were getting too intimate.

“Why not? If it's the setting, then let's g-go somewhere else.” Tweek nuzzled his face into Craig's bare and chiselled chest, fingers gliding into his shorts again.

“Not now!” Craig’s jaw was clenched, and he raised his voice without meaning to, taking a hold of the blonde's wrist.

The omega huffed and tore his hand out of the alpha's grip. He opened the door and left, banging it shut before Craig even got the chance to follow him.

Craig dragged his hand down his face and sighed: _Great. Now he's pissed off_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos. Feel free to tell me what you think 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos ❤️


End file.
